metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Doctor
The trivia section states that*Some fans argue that Amadeus might be running "Duke" as a false front for his true operations, or that he runs it as a hobby when he isn't plotting to take over the World, and that Parker might also be his last name. Neither of these are true. I've bolded the phrase with which I'm concerned. Did SNK release any information falsifying this? Unlikesuika (talk) 04:21, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Is The Doctor and Dr. Amadeus actually different people? So is the Doctor (AKA the Governor) and Dr Amadeus (AKA the supreme leader) different characters or are they the same but with different names? Like I'm aware that they both have the same character sprites but it's also worth pointing that SNK recycles a lot of their sprites for other characters such as the POW and Hyakataro or Amadeus and the businessman. It's just that if I remember correctly, in Another Story of MSA the Professor tries to find the legendary Amadeus but the Doctor tells him that he isn't Amadeus (since Amadeus dies in an explosion at the end of MS4) (though I may be wrong and I've been trying to find the part where the Doctor and Professor interacted). Like I mean my theory is that while Amadeus is the leader, the Doctor is the Governor (second in command) and when Amadeus was killed, the Doctor lead the Syndicate and took his place. Different People? Also as heads up, I made The Doctor a page a while ago however I am starting to question if my theory is even cannon -Cyborg-Samurai I don't believe Amadeus is his real name. Especially "Manfred" Amadeus. I've been looking at manuals of Metal Slug 4 and there's no information about the guy, only that the syndicate is named Amadeus. I doubt he named a terrorist organization after himself. I propose changing all instances of Amadeus to Doctor, the name given officially in Metal Slug Attack. No one in the game calls him Amadeus as far I can tell. SNK would had given him an actual name like Ptolemaios. Also, I been looking at the page history from 2012-2013 and the information on where he was born, his birthdate, and blood type were added haphazardly. I suggest just deleting those. Fieori (talk) 09:27, December 30, 2019 (UTC) :Checking my Xbox manual, I can't find anything referring to "Amadeus" as anything other than the "cyber-terrorist organisation". Their actual leader isn't mentioned - which makes sense, as that'd be a spoiler. The player is supposed to think Morden's in charge right up until the "robot reveal" midway through the game. :SNK calls him the Doctor these days, which suggests to me that they don't know what Playmore intended him to be called. He might not ever've been given a "real" name. :Not sure where "Manfred" came from. A couple of months prior to 朱律安 adding it to this page, a Super Poison Ivy put it on the villions wikia with no explanation. The only other reference I can find online is in the short story "Man" from "Looking In, Looking Out" (which makes an interesting note - Amadeus was Mozart's middle name). :The dates and bloods and so on are obvious fan wank. Ideally those fields would be hidden on pages where they're not filled, as showing them only encourages idiots to fill them with garbage. - Bomb Bloke (Talk/ ) 04:11, December 31, 2019 (UTC) :: Kind of late, but I got the Metal Slug Ultimate History book about a month ago, and it actually names him Manfred Amadeus. I'm not sure how official this is considering the book is endorsed by SNK, and this wiki is credited (even though some info here is fan based). Metal Slug Infinity also calls him the Doctor, so who knows. I'm still in favor of changing his name to Doctor until there's proof otherwise. ::Fieori (talk) 07:48, February 3, 2020 (UTC) :::Ugh, I messed up. 朱律安 didn't first add "Manfred" to the page, he just added an extra instance of it. It first turned up during this anon's uncited edit back six years ago. :::This is one of the reasons why you never use a wiki as a source for anything - next thing you know the wiki'll be citing a source which is based off the wiki. It can be hard to undo damage like that. - Bomb Bloke (Talk/ ) 08:09, February 7, 2020 (UTC)